


Teach Me Dean

by spnfangirl



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean shows cas what it's like to be human, Dean teaching Cas, Fluff, M/M, Sam teaching Cas, Slight Smut, cas wearing dean's clothes, human cas, ugh so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfangirl/pseuds/spnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs to learn how to be a human and do human things. A creak in the night tells Dean he needs to teach the ex-angel more then just how to make food and brush his teeth. He realizes then that Cas has human needs too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! Just finished "I'm no angel" and was having some major Cas human feelings. Plus how can you go wrong with Destiel. As always leave comments and hope you enjoy

It had been over a month that Cas had been human. Sam was really good at showing Cas how to use things properly such as how to brush your hair and how to make simple foods that didn't require the stove. The last time Cas had tried to make pancakes for the boys it had ended in black smoke and even blacker pancakes. Sam now felt it was best if Cas learned how to make simple things like every kind of sandwich imaginable. Cas loved buttering the bread and piling on the lunch meat and veggies for the boys. He was also good at playing waiter. He never messed up Dean's order once and it had began to be a game between them. Dean would order ridiculous sandwiches such as; white bread, mayonnaise, ham, bacon bits Swiss cheese and asiago cheese, lettuce, tomato and it HAD to be cut in triangles. Cas never failed and Dean was always given exactly what he wanted. Cas however was really intrigued in watching Dean cook for the three of them. He would sit on the counter swinging his legs absent-mindedly and bunching his red sweater around his stomach. Dean would often let Cas help out with small tasks such as cutting up potatoes and peeling carrots. Dean dealt with anything that had to do with heat. Cas never complained though and he was always fascinated when Sam or Dean taught him something new. Lately it was how to properly brush teeth. Dean still remembers when Cas first showed them how he learned. When he squirted almost the whole tube of toothpaste in his mouth Sam rushed in and began to teach Cas.

It was after dinner and Dean was drying the dishes. They had a simple meal of chicken and corn and this time Dean let Cas flip the chicken in the pan. The man's face lit up and he even gave Dean a hug in excitement. Dean knew tomorrow he would start letting Cas work with heat again, but as of now he could do simple tasks that would not set the bunker on fire. He heard the shower running and could hear pages being flipped behind him. Cas had claimed he felt "dirty" and needed a shower after dinner so Sam got caught up on reading some of the Men of Letters files. Dean hummed to himself as he dried and suddenly the bathroom door opened.

"Cas what the hell?" Dean said as he saw a dripping Cas shielding his lower half with the door. "Were out of towels." He exclaimed as a worried look was plastered on his face. "I'm on it." Dean grumbled as he put the pan down in the soapy water and went to get Cas a towel. As he approached the ex-angel steam danced around their toes. "Cas the water doesn't need to be that hot you know, it will take your skin off." Dean commented as he handed the towel to Cas and tried not to stare. Water droplets were all over Castiel's bare chest and the man's hair was wet and dripping down his face. His eyes were bluer then Dean remembered and Cas just grinned and nodded before closing the door. Dean stood there for a moment before gaining composure and walking back to the sink. "Liked something you saw?" Sam teased as he closed the file and turned to Dean. "Shut up you!" Dean threatened as he finished washing and drying the last of the plates and pulled the plug on the sink. "When are you going to tell him you like him?" Sam asked unable to keep the sly smile off his face. "When hell freezes over Sammy." He snapped as he threw the dirty dish cloth in the laundry room. He ran his hands through his hair nervously and began to pace. "You never know Dean, that would be something that would happen. I mean we have angels and demons now." Sam replied. Before Dean could come up with a witty comeback the bathroom door opened once again.

A heavy cloud of steam followed Castiel out of the bathroom and Dean felt all the air leave his lungs. "Cas?" Dean asked unable to keep his eyes off the man. Castiel was wearing Dean's sweatpants that were hanging low on his hips and one of his old grey shirts. It brought out the blue in his eyes and Dean swore he could feel his stomach twisting in knots of pleasure at the sight. His hair was now dry and by the looks of it the man figured out a blow-dryer because it was all fluffy. Dean itched to run his hands through the man's hair and gripped the counter to stop himself from doing so. "Sorry Dean. The clothes I sto-borrowed from the laundromat were smelly. I feel as if Sam's clothes wont fit me because he is much too tall. I am sorry for not asking for permission." Dean swallowed hard and felt the air in the room leaving quickly. Or maybe he was still holding his breath. Cas looked beautifully human and it made Dean want to do everything in his power to protect the fallen angel. "Alright Cas, time to brush the teeth." Sam said with a grin. Cas nodded and went to his small spare room to grab his yellow toothbrush. "Your staring." Sam warned lowly to Dean as he followed Cas to the bathroom.

Dean stayed in the kitchen as the two men were brushing their teeth in the bathroom. Cas was starting to get the hang of it and even Sam seemed relieved. It took Castiel forever to realize the toothbrush is not just an accessory and that you actually have to use it too. Dean began to let his mind wander. He pictured him and Cas in a little apartment somewhere nice. He pictured them up state New York in a small one bedroom apartment with peeling wallpaper and too small bedrooms over looking the bustling streets below. He would wake up and roll over to see Cas fast asleep. His chest rising and falling and his eyelashes resting on his cheekbones. Dean would get up and make them coffee and pancakes and Cas would eventually roll out of bed. His hair would be a mess on top of his head and he would be wearing Dean's sweats and sweaters and they wouldn't even question it. Dean snapped out of the peaceful daydream when he heard the water shut off. "Dean..?" Castiel asked uncertain. Dean blinked a couple times then nodded. "You were...staring? You okay?" He asked tilting his head to the side in the most adorable way. Dean felt his face flush and Sam was trying to hold back laughter from behind the ex-angel. "Yeah, yeah Cas I'm good I just...I'm tired." Dean improvised. Castiel shrugged as if it was a good enough answer and he asked Dean if it was okay if he could sleep in his clothes tonight. Dean cleared his throat and tried to chase away the though of Cas waking up all bleary eyed and messy haired in Dean's old clothes. "Yeah Cas no problem." Cas grinned and wished them both goodnight before trailing off to his bedroom. The two brothers finished getting ready for bed and did the same.

Dean rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 2:38 am and he was losing his mind. He tried to fall asleep but every time he closed his eyes he pictured Cas in his clothes or behind the door asking for a towel. Dean wondered what Cas looked like naked and he quickly shook his head to try to forget about that. He didn't need to have an unnecessary erection now. He just relieved himself before bed and didn't feel like doing it again. Dean decided it was best to rest rather then sleep so he let his mind wander.

_Dean was cooking in the apartment and Cas came home from wherever he worked. His eyes were blue like his tie and Dean was in the kitchen. "Something smells fantastic." Castiel commented as he wrapped his arms around Dean's midsection and began to kiss at his neck. "Cas! I told you were having Sam and Bobby over for dinner, we don't have time." Dean scolded though the smile on his face said different. "But I want to make time Dean." Cas said as he nibbled on his ear._

Dean shook his head and gripped the sheets. Great he was hard now. He didn't have time for this because he knew if he started touching himself he would only think of Cas. He did a good job earlier though, he thought of a female model with blue eyes and dark messy hair. He kept telling himself it wasn't a female Castiel but as he came down from his high he knew that was a filthy lie. Dean ignored his throbbing erection and began to close his eyes again. This time he was determined to keep it PG.

_Dean was opening his eyes as a bright light shone on his face. He groaned and looked to see he had forgotten to close the curtain last night. Great. He rolled over in time to see Castiel's mouth screw up in a grin. The man was asleep and Dean could only imagine what his angel was dreaming about. The sunlight was starting to irritate Dean  so he took a chance, he leapt out of bed and ran and shut the curtain. The cold air of the bedroom stinging his skin. He jumped back into bed and pulled the covers over himself. He snuggled next to Cas and rested his head on the means chest. Though he was sleeping Castiel ran his hands though Dean's short hair and Dean listened to Cas' heartbeat though his thin grey shirt. It was Dean's but Castiel loved how it smelt like the hunter so he kept it. Dean didn't mind though. He had a million more shirts and he even stole some of Castiel's from time to time. The breathing pattern of the angel changed and Dean looked up in time to see Castiel open his eyes. Green met blue and Dean held his breath. It was so realistic Dean didn't know if this was actually the universe he was in. Maybe this was where he was suppose to be and the whole "being back at the bunker and teaching Cas to be human" was a dream. Castiel sighed peacefully and carded his hands through Dean's hair again. "Morning Dean." The angel said gruffly. Dean could never get used to that voice. It always sent shivers down his spine. "Morning Cas." Dean said softly as his lips met Castiel's. The angels chapped lips met Deans and he felt pure happiness seep out of himself. It was like the most perfect moments you could imagine all rolled into one. Like getting ice cream on a hot day, or seeing someone fall in love, like fireworks on New Years eve and the twinkling lights of Christmas. It was pure enjoyable bliss. They pulled away and Dean caught himself blushing. Cas laughed and kissed Dean's cheek. "No need to blush Dean, your mine now. You always have been."_

Dean woke up an hour later and groaned in frustration. That was the perfect dream and now he was back to reality, staring at the stupid alarm clock and wondering what the ex-angel downstairs was dreaming about. Dean got up and decided if he couldn't sleep he my as well help Sam with research. He made his was downstairs and used a candle for light. He passed Castiel's room and his hand lingered on the door handle. He realized it was all just a dream and pulled his hand away quickly and without another thought he got out the books.

Dean was just getting into it when he heard a creak of a bed. He snapped up and looked to Castiel's room first. His room was the only one on this floor and Dean knew he wouldn't be able to hear if Sam's bed was creaking. Not that he wanted to because that was his brother and all. Dean shook his head and went back to the books when he heard it again. Now this had suddenly become more interesting then history so he closed his books and listened. The creaking happened three more times before Dean suddenly had a realization what it could be. It was not Cas trying to get comfortable. A rhythm like that could only mean one thing, Castiel the ex angel of the lord was horny. Dean bit on his fingers to not let out a moan. He could picture it so clearly and all the images seemed to send blood rushing down to his cock faster then he imagined. The bed was creaking over and over and Dean gripped the table. This could not be happening. Not now. Not after he had seen Cas cower behind a door to receive a towel or come out in Dean's clothes. This could not be happening. However the sounds of the bed told Dean otherwise. 

Dean knew what he had to do. He was going to go to the wash room and jerk off quickly then high tail it to bed and pretend it didn't happen. Only Dean was frozen in place and his eyes were glued to Castiel's door. How odd was it that something Dean really wanted and hated to admit that he imagined was just behind a door. "No, no go upstairs Dean." He hissed to himself. He reluctantly let go of the table and as he was moving to the stairs he heard an almost silent "Fuck, how do humans do this?" Slip from Castiel's lips. Dean paused and was unable to move again. The creaking of the bed stopped and Dean let out a shaky breath. Realization hit him like a brick and he ran his hands down his tired face. Castiel was horny and wasn't able, or didn't know how to jerk off. Dean blew out a breath and made his way to the angel's shut door. He knew what it was like to be horny and not able to release and it was absolute torture. Dean and Sam had an unspoken rule that if the bed is creaking don't come in. They never taught Cas this rule because they didn't really know how to have a sex talk with an angel. Dean's fingers hovered on the door handle and he sucked in a breath. It was now or never.

Dean didn't know what he expected when he opened the door but he surely didn't expect this. Castiel was only in boxers and he was humping his bed. He was biting on the pillow to keep from moaning aloud and Dean quietly closed the door. He stood in the corner and watched as Cas tried to hump his erection against the mattress. After a couple minutes he gave up again and groaned in frustration. "Ugh" He whined to himself unaware Dean was in the corner palming himself. The scene was so hot it made Dean want to help Cas even more. The man's hair was sticking up in all directions and his back was covered in sweat. He would start humping the mattress then stop and groan in frustration. Dean couldn't take it any more. Watching Cas had got him more then hard and he was about to explode all over the carpet. "Want me to teach you." Dean said, his voice sounding loud in the quiet room. Castiel stopped frantically humping the mattress and he turned around slowly. "D-Dean, it hurts." He cried out. Dean nodded and headed toward the bed.

"I assume they didn't teach you about sex in heaven?" Dean asked as he pulled off his shirt and sat on the bed. Even in the darkness Dean could see that Castiel's cheeks were flushed and red and his hairline was drenched in sweat. "A-Angel's aren't suppose to feel pleasure like this, we are suppose to be holy creatures which means no sex, no erections no nothing." Cas explained as he bunched the covers up around his waist. "Ouch." Dean commented. He couldn't imagine being in a world without sex, it was just so pleasurable and perfect. "The women don't seem to mind, they don't get menstrual cycles. They don't need to be prepared for birthing a child." Castiel said trying hard to restrain his hands from palming himself. "Would you like me to teach you Cas?" Dean asked unable to tear his eyes away form the poor horny man. "Y-Yes please Dean, the pizza man didn't teach me much." Castiel commented back. Dean bit back a laugh and said. "Okay, get nude for me Cas."

Good thing for Dean Castiel didn't mind being nude. In fact he tore his boxers off so fast Dean was in shock. "Now you have to pull off the blankets Cas." Dean instructed. This is where Castiel began to be shy and he shook his head no. Dean sighed and stood up. He took off his pants and Castiel watched, eyes blown wide. "If I take off my boxers will you take off the blanket?" He asked. Cas nodded slowly and Dean took off his boxers. As Cas pushed the sheet aside both their erections bobbed up and Dean bit the inside of his cheek. Castiel's cock was thick and beautiful and the head was leaking pre-cum. He had a bulbous head and Dean did everything in his power to keep this as professional as possible. He didn't need his younger brother waking up and coming downstairs to witness his older brother sucking and ex-angel off. "D-Dean it hurts." Cas whined and Dean snapped back to reality. "I know Cas I know baby I'm going to make it better okay. Now move over."

They both were sitting hip to hip and Dean was watching Castiel's face. The man had a look of desperation as well as pain on his face and Dean kissed his cheek softly. His aim was a little off on purpose and he got cheek plus the corner of Cas' lips but they both didn't seem to mind. "Follow my lead Cas." Dean instructed as he brought his hand down to his throbbing erection. Cas followed suit and when Dean looked over he saw Castiel's eyes were rolled back in pure pleasure and an illegal dirty moan escaped his throat. "Cas, you gotta open your eyes to see me okay?" Dean said as he rubbed his free hand on the man's leg. Cas opened his eyes and Dean sucked in a breath. They were black with a small rim of blue and absolutely blown out from pleasure. "Dean I need more-more-more" He chanted bucking his hips up. Dean began to stroke his fist down his erection slowly and Cas watched for a moment before mirroring the action. "Good Cas good." Dean encouraged unable to tear his eyes away from Castiel's fist.

"Keep going." Dean growled as he began to speed up his hand on his own erection. It was strange to see Cas get himself off because he was suppose to be this holy creature and here he was on a bed humping into his own fist. "De-Dean I need more." Cas whined as he bucked his hips up. Dean began to slow down on his own penis and he advised Castiel to tighten his grip just a bit and go faster. Cas did so and soon he was whining and groaning and letting out all kinds of filthy noises that made Dean harder then he ever had been. "Fuck Cas you sound like a porn star." The hunter said as he began to feel the tightness in his stomach and a cold sweat break out on his chest. He looked over at Cas who looked equally as close as he was and Dean suddenly came hard all over his hand. He let out an orgasmic moan and stroked himself though it. He sighed in relief and looked over at Cas who was now frantically fisting himself and whining in the process. "Dean I-something-I feel like-I can't Dean-I feel-ugh." Cas whined. Dean didn't know what to do because he was never in this situation before so he laced his fingers through Castiel's free hand and kissed his shoulder mumbling things like "You got this baby." "Let it go." "Almost there Cas you will feel so good after." Castiel let out a high pitched whine and came all over his own fist. There were ropes and ropes of sticky cum and He was breathing heavy. They both sat like that for awhile and Dean eventually got his boxers on. "I'll be back Cas." He said closing the door and leaning up against it. Fuck that was hot.

Dean came back with two glasses of water and wet wash cloth. He saw Castiel was struggling to keep his eyes open and he grinned and got back into the warm bed. "Here, got you water and I'll wash you off." Cas smiled in appreciation and drink the water hurriedly. Dean offered him his glass as he took the cold wash cloth and wiped up the mess on Castiel's stomach. He winced at the contact of the cold cloth on bare skin but didn't complain. Dean cleaned around the head of Castiel's penis and his balls and began to wipe himself. "No Dean. Let me." He said. Dean obliged and handed Cas the towel. He folded it to hide the cum and began to work on Dean. He wiped down Dean's abs and his balls and penis then rested the wash cloth on the dresser. They both fell into comfortable silence and Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest. The hunter smiled and began to run his hands though Castiel's sweaty forehead.

"When I first got one I was scared." Cas admitted a couple minutes later. Dean opened his eyes and Cas was looking up at him. "An erection?" Dean asked. Cas nodded then continued "I knew what it was of course but I didn't know how to deal with it. I had three since I became human. Each time I just let my mind wander until they went away. I vowed that tonight I would figure out how to get rid of it for good, it wasn't easy." He said with a laugh. Dean laughed along with him and ran his hands over Castiel's forehead. "It was nice of you to teach me Dean, I was too scared to ask you myself." Dean grinned and replied with "Cas there not going to go away for ever, I mean when your aroused it will happen." Castiel cocked his head to the side and looked up at Dean. Green eyes met blue and Dean felt himself blush. Something about when Castiel looked at him like that made him so happy. "Well now I know how to take care of it so no more awkward...whatever I was doing." Cas mumbled grinning. Dean smiled and felt his eyes droop. "Cas I'm going to go to sleep now okay?" He asked. Dean heard no reply and he looked down to see the angel already snoring. "Night Cas." Dean whispered as he pressed a kiss to his temple and fell asleep with a fallen angel in his arms.

Dean woke up and felt pleasure shoot though his veins. Someone-something was jacking him off and he whined and attempted to open his eyes. A mess of dark hair was in between his legs and an awkward hand was stroking him. "Cas?" Dean asked gruffly as the man looked up and tore his hand away from Dean's throbbing erection. He climbed up Dean's body and planted a kiss on Dean's lips. That woke him up. He tangled his hands in Castiel's incredibly sexy bed head and they were making out. Dean pressed his lips harder to Cas' and he could feel their erections brushing up against each other. Dean tore himself away and grinned. "Want me to show you another way to get someone else off?" Cas nodded eagerly and Dean climbed between his legs. He pulled down the black boxers and Castiel's erection sprung free. "Dean!" Cas whined grabbed fistful of blankets. "Cas you gotta be quiet okay? Don't wanna wake Sam." Dean growled as he eyed the erection in front of him. He had never really sucked a guy off but Dean knew that he had watched enough porn to figure it out. He brought his mouth down on the head of the penis and Cas let out a filthy moan. Dean looked up through his eyelashes to see Castiel's head was thrown back in pleasure. Dean knew the next thing on his list was to leave a trail of devilish hickies down his neck. Something about the skin being so taunt turned him on. Dean began to bob his head and take Cas down all the way as he fisted his own erection between his legs.

"D-Dean so-so-good" Cas cried out almost like a prayer. His hands were gripping the sheets his knuckles were turning white. Dean released the dick from his mouth and licked the underside of it making Cas squirm. Dean put it back in his mouth again and used his hands to rub whatever he couldn't fit. In a matter of minutes Cas was cuming hard down his throat and Dean swallowed it all. He licked his lips and popped his head back up and saw that Cas was full out staring. "My turn." He said with a grin. They switched spots and Dean felt anticipation roll down his body. Cas stared at the penis in front of him and laughed nervously. "I was so concerned about how I felt I um, didn't exactly watch you." Dean smiled and sat up on his elbows. "Don't worry Cas, do what you did before that was just fine." Castiel nodded but his mouth turned into a straight line. "I want to learn Dean." He growled. Dean quickly shifted into a sitting position and him and Castiel were facing each other. "I'll teach you I promise but Sam will be up soon and this-this is something he can't know okay? It's kind of awkward because he's my brother." Castiel nodded and held Dean's hands. "You will teach me though right?" He asked. Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas hard. Electricity shot down his veins out to his feet and he felt like he was on fire. Cas was kissing him back fiercely and Dean pulled back and pressed his forehead to Cas'. "Course Cas, now lets just stick to hand jobs okay?" He nodded and they both got back into position. "Ready Dean?" Cas asked. Dean stifled a laugh and nodded.

When Castiel's hand met Dean's erection he groaned and threw his head back. Even though Cas was till new at this he did a damn good job and making Dean turn into putty by a simple touch. "Good?" Cas asked as he began to move his hand agonizingly slow. Dean nodded unable to get words out and Cas began to run his thumb on the head of his penis. Dean felt a spasm deep in his stomach and he gripped the sheets tight. Cas was working his hand up and down Dean's shaft and he was trying hard to suppress the moans that were coming out of his mouth because of Castiel's fingers but it was hard. His hips jutted up and Cas grinned and began to tighten his grip and go faster on Dean's dick. 'F-fuuu Cas so good." Dean moaned unable to keep quiet. He felt a million sparks fly out on his skin and he was on fire but also so cool at the same time. Suddenly a wet mouth found his balls and Dean jutted up unable to control the moan that ripped itself from his throat. "Cas, God!" He cried out. Cas began to work his hands on Dean's shaft as well as work his mouth on his balls and Dean was crying out in pleasure. It was like a tidal wave of emotion had crashed over him and he never wanted it to stop. Even with his eyes screwed shut he saw everything in that moment. He saw the time he first met Castiel with Bobby, he saw when Cas had first healed Sam of his wounds, he could see when Cas first told them about Lilith and the worry that was all over his face. He saw when Castiel and Bobby came to the rescue when Sam was taken over by Lucifer. He saw Cas saving them over and over. He moaned and arched his hips up, dangerously close to cuming. "Cas...I'm gonna-" He cried out. Cas nodded and removed his mouth from Dean's balls and wrapped it around the head of his penis. Dean came hard as he whined and watched Cas swallow every last drop. 

When he was done Dean looked up to see Cas grinning sheepishly and he crawled up to meet Dean's lips with his own. Morning was now breaking and Dean could see the sunlight stream through the windows. He kissed Cas over and over and ran his fingers through his hair. Everything was deliciously perfect and he never wanted it to end. The sad thing was even though Dean was in the here and now it felt like it was already over. The sunlight meant that it was morning and the sneakiness of last nights activities was already part of the past. It was like a dream but Dean knew it was real. "That was amazing Cas." Dean commented snapping himself out of his thoughts. "Though I would like to stay like this forever we must get up soon, Sam is up." Cas commented pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek. They both put on boxers and sweatpants but ditched the sweaters for now. 

"Do you think maybe tonight I could sleep with you. We don't have to...it just get's lonely." Cas said blushing. Dean nodded and wiggled out of bed. He shivered in the air but took a good look at Castiel. He was sitting in bed up on his elbows. His chest was bare and the blanket had slipped past his belly button and was resting on his hips. His head was dishevelled but beautiful and his eyes were wide and oh so blue. Dean wrapped his arms around his chest and Castiel blushed bashfully. "What?" He asked unable to conceal his grin. "You look so beautiful like this Cas, I would get used to waking up to this." Cas smiled and got up to pull Dean close. "Same here." He commented as he pulled away and walked out of the bedroom. Dean stood and looked at the messed up sheets for awhile. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs in pure happiness that Cas was finally his but no words came out. Dean didn't even know how to begin to describe it. He began to find a shirt and make the bed. As he made up the sheets Sam came and stood in the doorway. "What happened? Cas seemed happy." He commented with his trade mark grin. "Dunno what your talking about." Dean said as he pulled the sheets up. "I don't want to know the dirty but did you...?" Sam's voice tapered off and Dean blushed as red as a tomato. "You did!" Sam accused as they both heard the shower running. "Not all the way Sammy..but yeah." Sam laughed and Dean grinned. "You should of seen Castiel, he can hardly control his smile. You hurt him you know I have to kill you right? He doesn't have a human male guardian so I'm taking on that role." Dean nodded and Sam spoke again, this time his voice softer "You make him happy Dean." Dean grabbed the pillows and turned to face his brother. "He makes me happy too." Sam nodded and turned to head back to he kitchen, he threw a comment over his shoulder about making breakfast and Dean finished up on the bed. He took one of Castiel's pillows and pressed it to his face. It smelt like Cas, beautiful sweet amazing Cas. However at the same time it smelt like home.


End file.
